To demonstrate the safety and feasibility of the Biosense DMR (TM) system as a therapeutic modality to reduce angina and improve ischemic responses in patients with chronic refractory ischemic heart disease. The Biosense DMR (TM) system produces endomyocardial laser channels of known dimensions in regions within the left ventricular cavity. By correctly placing these channels, a localized angiogenesis response should ensue with resultant "direct" myocardial revascularization, relieving angina and diminishing objective signs of ischemia.